


Gals Being Pals

by Eve_Louise (Stregatrek)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Beverly and Deanna love each other and it's so lowkey and sweet, F/F, Just gals being pals, Star Trek - Freeform, trekfemslashbigbang2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Eve_Louise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Deanna have liked each other for a long time. Eventually, it was only natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gals Being Pals

It was a universally agreed-upon fact that starcharting was rather dull for those on bridge duty. It was typically during these shifts that Deanna used her empathic abilities to get a measure of the ship’s morale and give the Captain a break from staring at the same patch of space by luring him into the ready room for a report and oftentimes a brainstorming session on ideas for how to raise morale.  


Today, however, it was apparently also a slow day in sickbay, and Doctor Crusher sat on the low bench beside Deanna.  


This was proving to be an immense distraction.  


First, there was the problem of the doctor’s hands.  


They were beautiful. Deanna _knew _that she had noticed this before, many times, yet for some reason it was particularly holding her attention as the ensigns at the computer terminals chatted quietly and Data and the Captain discussed the area of the cosmos they’d been sent to map. Deanna was doing her best to maintain her nonchalant bridge face, the one she put on when they really didn’t need her but she was there anyway, observing with both her eyes and empathic abilities. Abilities that were currently telling her that she wasn’t being nearly as subtle as she would like to be. Beverly’s amused, affectionate curiosity was only getting stronger every time Deanna glanced toward her, which she seemed unable to stop doing.__  


This was not only because of the doctor’s hands.  


She sat well, perched on the little bench-like chair with enough poise to be at high tea and enough solidity that if they were to jump to warp she wouldn’t even flinch. Her ankles crossed and tucked under her, but somehow this didn’t look like an unready or idle pose on Beverly.  


It was three hours into her shift, and she was going to crack, she could just tell.  


Maybe she’d be alright if it weren’t for Beverly’s hair, a dark red tumble around her pretty face with its fine features and sharp angles. Everything about her was sharp, her cheekbones and her wit and the gaze that caught Deanna’s next time she glanced over.  


There was no way she was going to make it all the way through shift with her dignity intact.  


“Sir, the scanners are registering life signs,” Data informed the bridge at large, and Deanna quickly sat up straight and focused on that.  


“Well, make a note of it mister Data, and we’ll see about it once these constellations have been plotted,” Picard answered, bound by Starfleet to finish a mission even if it was one as deadly dull as hanging in space while the astrolab did their thing. Deanna could tell he was excited by the prospect of a new world to visit, even if they couldn’t make first contact. It certainly would provide a change of pace.  


And a diversion of attention.  
* 

“Hello Deanna,” Crusher looked up from a scanner and greeted her as she entered the sickbay. “What can I do for you?”  


“Oh, nothing, I just dropped by… Found myself off duty with nowhere to be,” She smiled and found herself a perch on one of the empty biobeds. “That is, if you’re not busy,”  


Deanna could sense Beverly’s relief as the doctor answered, “Not at all, I’d actually been hoping for something to do! But I do feel a bit bad when I wish I had more to do- most of the crew wouldn’t thank me for the thought, I imagine,” She smiled sheepishly.  


“No, I think not,” Troi laughed. “Have you just gone on duty?”  


“Yes, Beta rotation for me today,” Crusher shrugged, picking up a different scanner. “I’m just recalibrating these for now.”  


“Would you like a hand?”  


“Oh, that’s alright, I’ve got Alyssa helping me,” Crusher smiled toward the other nurse, the only other person in the room.  


“Hello, Alyssa,” Troi said, not knowing what else to say. “How are you and Andrew?”  


“We’re wonderful, thank you Counselor,” The nurse beamed. “How have you been?”  


“Quite well, thank you,”  


Troi inclined her head, and was about to expand when Alyssa, with a mischievous glance at doctor Crusher and a rather _loud _projection of the feeling of doing a friend a favor, asked, “Are _you _seeing anyone? If it’s not too intrusive,” the nurse smiled sweetly again while Beverly scrunched her nose up at a scanner and ostensibly tried to be somewhere else emotionally.____  


Troi picked up easily on the cues in the room and answered, “Well, I’m interested in someone, but I haven’t started formally seeing her yet,” She smiled. “And don’t worry, we’re friends. And _as _friends I think I need to point out that you’ve picked up that scanner upside down,” She smiled sweetly and slid off the biobed. “Maybe I ought to stop distracting you. Have a pleasant Beta shift,” Still smiling, she nodded to Beverly and bobbed around Alyssa, headed for the door before too much could be teased out into the open.__  
* 

“Sorry I’m late, Beverly, I had a session that went long.” Deanna dropped into her chair with a huff.  


“Rough one?” Dr. Crusher asked sympathetically, pushing a slice of Deanna’s favorite chocolate cake toward her.  


“Did you order this for me? Thank you, Beverly, that’s so thoughtful,” The counselor stabbed a fork into the cake and seemed to promptly forget about it, leaving it standing upright as she glanced surreptitiously around to be sure she wouldn’t be overheard. “You wouldn’t believe what this person had to say about me. About Commander Riker. About me and Commander Riker.” She spoke quickly, visibly upset, and stopped to sigh. “So they come in wanting to talk about working for Will and they had some very legitimate complaints. And then they started talking about Commander Riker flirting with them. On duty.” She huffed, though what emotion was running high Beverly couldn’t tell, so she stayed silent, wishing she were Betazoid like her friend and knew what to say. “Isn’t that just…” It seemed Deanna was going to continue, but she trailed off.  


“You know Commander Riker,” Beverly tried. “I mean, you can see why they might think that…”  


“Yes, of course, that’s what I can’t believe. Because doesn’t he understand he’s on duty? Doesn’t the man ever… I don’t know, turn off?”  


“Why does this upset you so much?” Doctor Crusher tried in her best bedside manner. “Is it because of unprofessionalism or because of your relationship with him?”  


“Exactly,” Deanna gestured toward Beverly with her fork. “That’s what they started talking about. Saying how I ‘must know’ because Will and I are-were Imzadi. And I don’t know, Beverly, because with me it’s all awkwardness and strange interactions that neither one of us really know what to do with, and he covers it by trying to flirt like he does with everyone else but it’s just so… weird!” She shook her head and took her first bite of cake. “And half the crew thinks there’s something going on, and there’s really not! There’s not. But here they were looking at me like the only person I am is Will Riker’s ex. That’s not all I am, Beverly,” She frowned.  


“I know, Deanna,” Crusher reached across the table and took the other woman’s hand. “I know,”  


“I know you do, Beverly,” Troi gripped her friend’s hand tightly. “It’s the same with you and Jack, isn’t it? No one thinks you’ll ever get over him.”  


“And the rumors about me and Jean-Luc! I admit there’s _tension, _but it’s certainly not as though I spend every moment mooning over him!” Beverly slapped her free hand on the table.__  


Bouncing their joined hands emphatically as if to copy the doctor’s gesture, Deanna agreed, “Exactly! So much more as people than just ex- or possible- partners of the commanding officers!” She paused for a moment and looked thoughtfully at the table between them. “Though, when I put it like that… I suppose I can see why it’s fodder for ships gossip…”  


“You two seem awfully… animated tonight,” Guinan had come over, and set down brightly colored drinks in front of both of them. “Everything alright?”  


“We’re just commiserating, Guinan,” Deanna sighed, using her free hand to pick up the fork and resume eating her cake.  


“Oh?” Guinan gestured at the third chair at the table. “May I?”  


“Of course,” Beverly smiled when Deanna nodded.  


Sitting elegantly, Guinan propped her elbow on the table. “So tell me about it.”  


“It’s a bit silly, really. A crewmember came into my office and put a little too fine a point on some things I’ve been… resenting.”  


“And I’ve been having the same experience.” Beverly added. “Too many members of the crew assuming our lives revolve around ex-lovers.”  


Guinan nodded. “I understand. And what do you want to do about it?”  


“I don’t know…” Deanna sighed. “I’d love for it to stop, but I don’t know how to… I’m _not _going to cause a scene, break off our friendship, leave the ship; nothing dramatic. So really… what is there to do? I’ve moved on, I just don’t know how to convince everyone else.”__  


“You can point it out as being false whenever it comes up,” Guinan suggested in her mellow I-know-what-I’m-saying-isn’t-what-you-want-to-hear voice.  


“That’s so much work for one person,”  


“Fighting a system-wide belief is always tiring.”  


Beverly laughed. “You make it sound like a crusade, Guinan.”  


“It’s a war of independence,” Guinan smiled.  


“Yes!” Troi picked up her glass and toasted the idea, and Beverly couldn’t quite tell if the counselor was being ironic. “Yuck, Guinan, what is that!” She screwed up her face, making Crusher smile at the adorable expression.  


Raising her eyebrows, Guinan asked, “You don’t like it? It’s from Risa.”  


“I never did much like Risa. If you can’t have what you want where you are, what’s the point? A whole planet for things you can’t have normally just seems…”  


“Hollow?” Beverly suggested, and Deanna nodded. “I feel the same way.” She playfully twitched the hand that was still holding Deanna’s.  


“So what do you want, Deanna?” Guinan asked. The Betazoid dropped a glance at where her hands joined with Beverly’s.  


“Oh, you know, the usual. To help people, to explore, to find someone who makes me happy and I don’t have to change myself or my life for, who doesn’t ask for things I can’t give. Oh, and while we’re wishing, if my mother would visit less that’d be fantastic,” She laughed. “Guinan, why are you asking me this?”  


“Well, you seemed down. And when you get down, you get negative,” the bartender answered, gesturing delicately with her hands. “So I thought maybe if you focused on a goal, something positive…”  


“Like what I want in the future?” Deanna chuckled again. “Guinan, you really would make a good counselor.” She smiled, absently stroking her thumb once over the back of Beverly’s hand. Guinan sent a knowing glance sideways at the doctor, who smiled softly back.  


“What about you, Beverly?”  


“Hm. You know, I’ve ben feeling a little bit lonely. Some company might be very much appreciated. And I’ve got some experiments running, a couple of articles to finish… the hope would be, I suppose, that someone I know could keep me -ahem- company- without expecting tons of time or more than we already have…”  


Now Guinan was looking sidelong at Deanna. “Is that so?”  


“Mm, yes,” Crusher sipped her drink, the fingers of her other hand playing lightly with Deanna’s. “Someone who really knows me.”  


“Interesting…” Guinan said sagely, eyes darting between them as she smiled slightly. “And do either of you have anyone in particular in-”  


“Picard to Troi,” The comm on Deanna’s uniform chirruped. “Could you come up to the bridge, please?”  


Troi bowed her head for a moment, then straightened up with a falsely bright smile. She detangled her fingers from Beverly’s and tapped the commbadge. “On my way, Sir.”  
* 

“That holodeck is really something, isn’t it?” Dr. Crusher observed to Counselor Troi as they left a simulation mountain range on Andor.  


“Definitely.” Troi smiled. “I don’t think I’ve seen anywhere so beautiful since I left Betazed.”  


“Maybe we should try there next,” Crusher pitched her voice up to give the statement a tone of suggestion.  


Deanna looked at her as they entered the turbolift with bright eyes and a smile. “Sounds like a plan to me. Officers’ quarters,” she added, and the lift began to move. “Though I’m not sure even Betazed could match those mountains.”  


“It really was beautiful,” Crusher agreed, smiling softly at her friend. “Not too hot, beautiful flowers, just the right incline for an enjoyable hike…”  


“Not so much atmosphere that it was too hard to breathe or talk,”  


“Exactly. And it was a great idea to bring a picnic.” Beverly complimented as they exited the turbolift. “It can be fun to try new things.”  


“And old favorites,”  


“Yes, exactly.” They stopped outside Deanna’s quarters, which were closer.  


“Thank you, Beverly,” She said as she keyed open the door. “That was probably the best date I’ve ever had.” As the door slid shut between them, Deanna felt Beverly’s wave of delighted surprise, and she smiled to herself.  
* 

“Deanna,” Will jogged up behind her in the corridor. “Want to go see a show? The fire dancers are going to be in TenForward in an hour or so.”  


“Oh, sorry, Will,” She subtly pulled her elbow out of his reach, sensing his flirtatious exuberance and not in the mood for it- at least, not from him. “I already told Beverly I’d go with her.”  


“Beverly?” The confusion roughened his voice a bit. “Oh. Well, alright then, I guess I’ll see you ladies there,” he smiled and turned around, headed off the other way.  


“Dr. Crusher,” Troi tapped her commbadge once she knew he was out of earshot.  


“Crusher here,”  


“Beverly, what are you doing for the next few hours?”  


“Uh, nothing, I just got off duty. Why?”  


Deanna sighed. “Well, Commander Riker just asked me to go see the fire dancers in TenForward. And it sounds interesting and I wanted to go, but not with him… Would you go with me?”  


“Of course! What time does it start?”  


Smiling, Deanna answered, “1900 hours.”  


“What should I wear?”  


“Anything you want. I’m going with that short purple thing I got last shore leave.”  


“Oh, that’s pretty. Alright, I’ll meet you at your quarters at 1845.”  


“Wonderful!” Deanna exclaimed, stepping into her quarters and taking the purple dress out of her closet as the comm link cut.  


She liked the way it sat on her hips, flaring out to end just above her knees, a flat purplish material with no particular sheen or texture, almost like a physical manifestation of the idea of a color. Deanna found a pin with a bright purple butterfly made of amethyst and used it to pull her hair up at the sides, pinning it at the back of her head and letting her curls fall gently down her back. Smiling in the mirror as she finished, Deanna heard the door chime. “Come in,” she called, reaching behind her neck to drape her hair around her shoulders.  


“Deanna! You look lovely,” Beverly wore a seafoam button-down with a square collar and a sandy-colored skirt. It was a pleasant ensemble with a soft effect that brought out her eyes.  


“So do you,” Troi smiled, a little taken aback by her friend’s beauty. She stood and stretched out her hands to the doctor, who took them with a smile, cradling them to her chest momentarily. “Thank you so much for doing this with me,”  


“Of course! I like a show as much as the next person, and I enjoy spending time with you.” Beverly’s smile turned sly. “Even if it’s only to keep Commander Riker at bay for an evening,”  


Laughing, Deanna looped her hand through Beverly’s arm and they turned to head for TenForward. “Oh, that’s not the only reason I invited you, just an added benefit.”  


Crusher was blushing slightly and watching Deanna distractedly when they got into the turbolift. It was a silent trip, filled with accidental eye-contact and light pressure from their layered hands. Once or twice, one of them went to say something, licked her lips, and stayed silent. Troi’s grip on Beverly’s arm drew them steadily closer to one another, until the sides of their bodies brushed with every step they took.  


When the doors of TenForward hissed open, a wave of warmth and noise washed over them, and they smiled at one another, Troi’s senses suddenly alive with the anticipation and ease of the whole room. “Shall we find seats?” She asked with a smile.  


“Let’s,” Beverly smiled back down at her, and Troi very nearly leaned in to press their lips together and complete the emotional circuit. She could sense Beverly standing on the edge, and Troi was so tempted to pull her over.  


They made their way through the crowds toward the stage, and Beverly saw an open table. “Here?”  


“Wonderful,” Deanna beamed, relaxing her grip on Beverly’s arm, tempted to slide her hands up her friend’s arms instead and loop them around her neck. TenForward was not the place, however, regardless of the warm emotions bubbling around her and pressing themselves into her psyche.  


Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of her name, and she pulled her eyes away from Beverly’s lips. “Deanna!” Riker’s voice came from behind them, sounding awestruck. “You look… fantastic!”  


“Doesn’t she?” Crusher took Troi’s hand from her arm, spinning the counselor in a graceful circle. “And look at this in her hair,” Beverly used both hands to smooth through Deanna’s hair gently, careful not to disarrange it.  


“Oh, stop it,” Deanna smiled, a slight flush in her cheekbones. Riker was watching them with a bemused smile. When neither woman so much as glanced at him, he cleared his throat. “Alright, well, you two ladies have a… lovely night.”  


“Hm? Oh, thank you, Will,” Deanna looked around, breaking eye contact with Beverly as he left. “Erm, Beverly, would you like anything to drink?” She gestured toward the bar, uncharacteristically avoiding acknowledgement of what was happening between them.  


“Oh, sure, how about… champagne?”  


“That sounds wonderful! I’ll be right back,” Deanna smiled and headed for the bar. “Hello, Guinan.”  


“How’s it going, Counselor Troi?”  


Deanna grinned. “Wonderfully, Guinan, thank you. Could we please get, um, two champagnes?”  


“Of course. Anything else?”  


“A ‘good luck?’” Deanna rested an elbow on the counter between them, giving Guinan a bright wink.  


“Good luck,” the bartender responded, placing the champagnes on the counter with a smile.  


Deanna wove back to their table just as the lights dimmed, sliding Beverly her drink. The doctor patted her hand in thanks and they both turned to watch the stage. Beverly’s arm casually stretched along the back of Deanna’s chair, and the doctor sent a wink over her shoulder at Guinan before the fire dancing began.  
* 

“Good morning, counselor,” Ro nodded sharply as they passed one another.  


“Ensign,” Troi acknowledged with a smile, stopping in front of Worf’s quarters and ringing the bell, as it were.  


“Come in,” She heard the growl from the other side of the door.  


“Morning, Worf! I need some advice,”  


“I am _not _a counselor.” Worf said, surprised.__  


“Oh, I know.” Troi assured him. “I just need _friendly _advice. Would you have breakfast with me?”__  


“I will do my best to assist you, counselor.”  


“Thank you, Worf,” She smiled. “Ten-Forward okay? I’m a little tired of my quarters lately.”  


“Whatever you prefer, counselor.”  


They proceeded to Ten-Forward with only perfunctory exchanges, Worf apparently not inclined to be overly verbose that morning. But then, when was he ever? Troi could sense his curiosity and his willingness to help, as well as his own form of affection for her, so she didn’t attempt to fill the silence.  


Once they had ordered breakfast and chosen a table, Worf sat up straight in his seat and asked, “On what subject do you require advice, counselor?”  


Troi took a pensive sip of her coffee. “I think I might be in love,”  


“A subject for congratulations, is it not?” Worf asked, his low voice imbuing a growl in otherwise neutral words.  


“I don’t know. Yes, in most cases, and this person is my friend… I’m just not sure what to do.”  


“You do not know if they feel the same?”  


“Oh no, I can sense that she does, I just… I suppose I think it’s too easy. I keep waiting for a reason for us to not be together.”  


Worf made a gruff, thoughtful sound. “My parents used to say to me, ‘do not go looking for trouble.’ It sounds to me as though you are allowing for problems where none exist. Your caution is perhaps unwarranted, though awareness is commendable. It can inform strategies and allow for contingencies.”  


“It’s not a battle plan,” Troi smiled. “Though I suppose I see where some of the same ideas apply.”  


“Do you require a starting place?”  


“No, we’re already friends… and I get the feeling she’s been trying to start something for a while, only it took me some time to recognize when both our feelings changed from friendly to ‘interested.’ You know, we’ve always done things together, and lately I’ve just been thinking… It will be nice to add a new dimension.” Troi looked up at Worf, sitting uncomfortably across the table from her.  


“Klingons do not participate in the sort of casual deepening you are referring to. We have par ma’kai; relationships that are binding. Many Klingons marry shortly after adding a romantic component to our interactions.”  


“Well, I’m lucky that neither of us are Klingons, then. I get the idea that Beverly might not be too much into marriage right now, either.”  


“Hm.” Worf harrumphed and drained his prune juice. “I wish you the best of luck, counselor.”  


“Thank you, Worf,” Deanna smiled at her friend.  


“So long as you do not stop attending Mok’Bara class,” Worf pulled the expression that passed for a teasing smile.  


Deanna laughed. “Of course not,” she took a pensive sip of her latte. “Actually, I think we both enjoy your classes.”  


“I am glad to hear that, Deanna.” Worf did his sort-of smile again, and they finished their breakfast in silence.  
* 

“Beverly, would you like to come to dinner tonight?”  


The doctor looked up from the report at her desk, smiling at Deanna where she stood in the doorway to Beverly’s office. “Sure, that would be lovely! What time?”  


“How about 1950?”  


“Great,” Crusher smiled. “See you then,”  


Deanna hovered in the doorway for a moment, smiling and enjoying the wash of Beverly’s pleasant emotions, before she recalled her rapidly-passing lunch break and ducked out to head back to her office.  


That night, Deanna waited in her quarters, busily setting the table and lighting candles, rearranging flowers and making sure everything was _just so _. Not that she was feeling particularly nervous- actually, she was fairly sure she’d never been so calm before a date. There was just something about Beverly, the way she seemed so serene in herself, intelligent and mature without losing her playfulness... She was the sort of person that it was difficult to disappoint with something like this. Deanna didn’t think Beverly would feel honestly let down by anything so trivial as the color of the tablecloth Deanna had chosen. This thought made her smile, and she stopped fiddling, turning instead to the replicator and pursing her lips, choosing things her friend would like that weren’t too fancy.__  


Just as she was finishing, the door to her quarters chimed. She tugged down her chocolate brown dress and called, “Come in,”  


Beverly stepped inside with her hands clasped behind her back in a posture oddly reminiscent of Data. “Hello, Deanna,”  


“How was the rest of your day?” Deanna smiled as Beverly’s eyes lingered over her low-necked, form fitting outfit. She gave the satiny green dress the doctor wore an appreciative once-over in kind.  


“Nothing terribly exciting, just some experiments and a couple of reports. Ensign DeJanvier came in with a fractured clavicle- Parisi squares.” The doctor shook her head with a slight smile. “They never do seem to learn.”  


“Can’t have your job getting too easy, can we?” Deanna teased. “Please, sit down!”  


Delicately sinking into the chair closest to her, Beverly smiled, “This looks wonderful, Deanna! I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble.”  


“Nothing is too much trouble with a replicator,” the counselor laughed.  


Beverly smiled, picking up her utensils. “I suppose that’s true,” She agreed. “What happened with you today?”  


“Oh, not too much really…” Deanna took a sip of wine, thinking. “I had a few appointments, mostly just continuing previous sessions… oh, you should probably expect Reg in sickbay in the next few days, he’s convinced he’s got some kind of Tellarite slow-acting disease.”  


Beverly rolled her eyes. “Thanks for warning me. I’ll make sure the staff knows, and maybe talk to the Captain about restricting his access to the medical files.”  


“It might be good for his peace of mind,” Deanna agreed. “I’ve tried to talk him out of using them, but it seems he just can’t stop checking them.” She shook her head. “Oh! And Will Riker stopped by to see me today,”  


“Oh? What did he want?” Beverly raised her eyebrows, an expression which on her was both politely enquiring and a little as though she doubted the validity of anything Riker had to say.  


“He wanted to congratulate us, actually,” Deanna smiled at her dining companion, whose eyes lit up.  


“Oh really?”  


“Mhm,” Deanna smiled, a little mischievously. “He says we make a good couple,”  


“Is that the word?”  


“It’s the word he used, but if you’d prefer something else…”  


Beverly reached across the table and took her hand. “’Couple’ is good for me if you like it.”  


Deanna brushed her thumb over the back of Beverly’s hand, enjoying the warm glow of emotions coming toward her. “I rather like it,”  


“Well then, who are we to contradict the First Officer?” Beverly grinned.  


“Mm, you _do _have medical override, but I’m glad you’re not going to use it.”__  


“On the contrary, Deanna,” Beverly slowly slid out of her chair and moved around the table. “I think we ought to back up the term,”  


Deanna rose to meet her. “I think that’s a rather good idea, Beverly. Where do you suggest we begin?” She took the tiny step required to bring them into one another’s space, looking up at the taller woman.  


“How about here,” Beverly said in her clinical voice, as though she were beginning a medical investigation, and leaned in slowly to give her friend a gentle kiss, an electric charge passing between them as though they’d completed a circuit.  
* 

“Would you like to come in?” Beverly asked.  


“I think so,” Deanna smiled, and the doctor gave her a quick kiss there in the hallway before keying open the door to her quarters.  


“My, aren’t we being obvious,” Deanna teased her once they were alone, arms around each other.  


“And why not?”  


“You know, I can’t think of even one reason,” Deanna said, stretching onto her toes to kiss Beverly. “I suppose we ought to fill out the paperwork, then. I know of at least one form I’ll have to sign because I’m sleeping with the CMO,” She smiled.  


“Maybe you could sign it in the morning?” Beverly suggested, her fingers moving to the fastenings on the back of Deanna’s jumpsuit.  


“That sounds like a good plan to me,” the counselor agreed, tangling one hand in Beverly’s hair.  


It was some time before either of them considered the formalities again.  


“Good morning,” Beverly’s fingers played gently with her hair, and Deanna blinked, stretching.  


“Mm, hello,” She leaned over to kiss her friend. “How are you today?”  


“Wonderful,” Beverly radiated contentment, and Deanna basked in that as much as in the warmth of the bed. “And you?”  


“Never better,” She ran her hand gently up Beverly’s arm as they lay facing eachother, Beverly’s hand still in her hair.  


The door to Beverly’s quarters chimed, and Deanna sat bolt upright, pressing the sheets to her chest to keep herself decent. “Are you expecting anyone?” She asked the doctor, whose hand was on her thigh as she sat up beside her.  


“Erm… Oh!” Beverly’s high cheekbones took on splotches of color. “It, uh, it might be my weekly breakfast with Jean-Luc today.”  


“Beverly,” Deanna hissed.  


“One moment,” Dr. Crusher called to the door. “Hide in the bathroom, I’ll get rid of him,”  


“Got it,” Deanna pulled the top sheet with her, not particularly wanting her captain to catch her naked despite Betazoid general unabashedness. Beverly wrapped herself in a robe and just as Deanna slid the bathroom door closed behind her she heard the doctor’s falsely-bright voice say the captain’s name.  


Beverly stood in the doorway, holding the robe shut, and said, “Oh, Jean-Luc, I’m so sorry- I must have overslept- could you come back later?”  


“Of course, um, should I just…. Leave this here?” He gestured to the breakfast basket hanging from his left arm.  


A mischievous smile crept onto Beverly’s face as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the bit of sheet trapped under the bathroom door. “That does seem most practical,” She allowed Picard into the room, and hid her amusement behind her hand as he looked around the room, taking in the disheveled bed and the trailing sheet under the bathroom door. She arranged her face into polite curiosity as he turned back to her. “Is something wrong, Jean-Luc?”  


“Uh, no, no, not at all.” He cleared his throat. “Um, I’ll just put this down, and… come back later,” he set the basket on the table with unnecessary precision, determinedly looking only at the task in front of him. “See you in- twenty minutes? Before shift.”  


“Yes, of course,” Beverly smiled and walked him the few feet back to the door, grinning even more widely as it slid shut on him.  


Deanna stepped out of the bathroom immediately, laughing even as she accused Beverly, “You did that on purpose!”  


“Maybe a little,” Crusher smiled, unabashed. “But if you could have seen his face, Deanna,”  


_“Beverly,” _the chastisement echoed on two levels as Deanna said it both verbally and in her friend’s mind.__  


“Deanna!”  


“What?” It was the counselor’s turn to smile mischievously.  


Beverly cocked her head with a fond expression. “We’re going to have fun, aren’t we?”  


“I rather thought that we already had been,” Deanna answered.  


Later, when she passed the Captain in the corridor, she wondered if he noticed which direction she’d come from, or that the lipstick she was wearing was one of Beverly’s. She smiled.  



End file.
